Those Beautiful Amber Eyes
by WishfulTrance
Summary: He always said sorry after they made love.        Dark Ace/Piper. A dark, sad oneshot: Contains references to sexual themes. Rated M.


Those Beautiful Amber Eyes

"And such a pretty little girl too…" He murmured.

A pair of deeply coloured amber eyes pierced up to look into his, a small brown hand slowly moving to cover another that was clutched around her small throat. She struggled against his grip, the deep, hollow sounds of her head hitting the wall echoing down the cold, empty hallway, her nails dragging along his chalky white skin, a trickle of blood following the stinging path…

"Are you finding it hard to breathe?" The Dark Ace raised an eyebrow, his grip slowly tightening. She struggled harder, kicking her legs against his still, tall body. He stepped closer, closing his eyes as he inhaled her warm, familiar scent of cinnamon. "I see you've stopped using that ridiculous perfume that _Captain_ of yours gave you…Piper." The small hiss of her name was followed by the swift movement of him loosening his grip on her throat. Piper's lips impulsively fell open to take a long, deep breath: but then another pair of cold lips were moving against hers.

Her back was pushed against the hard, stone wall, an arm winding around her waist: his hand still around her throat. Piper's fingers raked through his thick mane of dark hair, a small chuckle of amusement escaping from her throat.

"What," He growled at her, pretending not to be intrigued by her beautiful eyes, that were now so bright: so _alive._

"I thought," Piper was interrupted mid-way through her sentence by his harsh kisses again. "You promised-" Another kiss. "-That you would cut your goddamn hair."

He only smirked at her. "I was busy."

"It's been a month."

"Exactly. So-" The Dark Ace leaned in to roughly claim her lips before pulling away to run his hands up and down her front, letting one rest on the top button of her crinkled blue shirt. "-Stop the pointless whining, and let me devour you."

"Not here." Piper looked worriedly down the corridor, feeling a bit uneasy. She felt herself be pushed against the wall again and his hot mouth latch onto her neck. "Dark Ace…"

He ignored her, his fingers smoothly moving down her top, unbuttoning it as he went. Piper felt a tingling in the pit of her stomach, but still she hissed his name again, her anxiety rising.

He sighed against her neck. His nose skimmed along her smooth cocoa skin, raising his head to look up at her.

"Piper."

"Not. Here." She repeated.

They looked at each other as slowly, and deliberately, the Dark Ace's hand moved up her stomach and his fingers moved underneath her bra. Piper felt her breath quicken; entranced completely by his dark, passionate eyes that were clouded with lust. His touch was her drug. Her body was his pleasure.

Their love was their lifeline.

With a small growl of pleasure, Piper moved forward to rip his shirt off of his shoulders just as his tore her bra from her body. Ripping, pulling, tugging, until both were completely naked: and Piper's long brown legs were around his small pale hips and they were slowly, rhythmically moving together.

As if after a long, dizzy blur, they felt their hot bodies cooled by the ice-cold floor, their legs and arms tangled with each other's. Piper's chest moved up and down heavily, her eyes slowly closing in pleasure as his kisses rained along her shoulders and chest.

And they lay there, drunk with happiness.

His eyes slowly opened to meet hers once again. Her slim fingers ran down his nose slowly, before falling onto the floor.

"I have to go," she whispered. He nodded bluntly, turning to look up at the ceiling.

"I know." He stood up, swiftly pulling on his clothes. Piper looked up at him, watching.

"Am I going to see you again?"

The Dark Ace looked back down at her, feeling the warmth drain from his cheeks. "I don't know. I'm sorry," He said shortly, before turning to walk away.

"You always say that."

He stopped in his tracks, turning his head. His shoulders drooped:slightly. But Piper still saw. "So?"

There was a pause as she hesitated to answer. He started to walk again.

But he heard what she had whispered.

"So you don't have to be sorry for loving me."

* * *

_**A/N: **Reviews make me happy!_


End file.
